1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to small boat anchors of an anti-snag nature.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art anchors of this type have relied on a variety of different designs that attempt to be snag-free. See for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 180,374, 533,668, 1,899,866 and 4,210,092.
In U.S. Pat. No. 180,374, an anchor is shown having a sliding attachment on the shank from which extends the anchor chain or a rope. The attachment slides freely over the length of the shank to change the relative position of engagement of the anchor chain on the smooth shank.
U.S. Pat. No. 533,668 discloses an anchor having a two-piece pivoted shank. An anchor rope is attached to the base of the shank adjacent the flukes and through a ring on the other end of the pivoted shank. In use, the shank pivots to change the relative point of shank engagement in relation to the anchor chain or line.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,899,866 shows a sleeve movable on a smooth shank. The sleeve is locked to the shank by a pivoting lock member that wedges against the smooth shank.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,210,092, a boat anchor can be seen in which a shank is an elongated loop on which slides an eyelet element that moved during use to the restrictive U-shaped portions of the elongated loop shank changing its relative point of engagement thereto.
Applicant's device utilizes a shank having a plurality of spaced barbs or indentations that are engaged by a movable sleeve at different points along the shank effectively changing the fulcrum or pivot point of the anchor during retrieval.